Der letzte Tag
by Uhraya
Summary: Remus ist ein gebrochener Mann, seit Sirius unter diesen tragischen umständen den Tod gefunden hat. Was wird er nur tun? Wird er es schaffen mit dem Schmerz zu leben?


Die Welt um mich ist in diesem Moment komplett zerbrochen. Dieser Moment indem du von mir gingst. Ich sehe es immer noch genau vor mir. Nur ein paar Meter trennen uns und dann geschieht es. Unendlich langsam fällst du. Dein Gesicht ist mit Überraschung gezeichnet als dein Körper durch den Vorhang fällt.

„Deine Lippen sind so weich", sagte Sirius und sah den Werwolf an. „Ich möchte sie ewig küssen." Remus konnte nicht aufhören zu lächeln. Dieser Augenblick war perfekt. Vollkommen. Erneut verbanden sich die Münder der Rumtreiber zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Liebevoll zerzauste Remus die eh schon strubbelligen Haare seine Partners und ließ seine Hand dann auf Sirius` Wange ruhen. Rau war sie, doch für Moony gab es kein Schöneres Gefühl. Nichts konnte diesen Moment zerstören, nichts würde sie trennen. Sirius löste sich schließlich von den Sanften Lippen seines Freundes und sah diesem tief in die Augen. „Ich liebe dich Remus Lupin." Seinen Ganzen Mut zusammen nehmend ging er vor dem anderen in die Knie und holte aus der Tasche ein kleines Schächtelchen. „Ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Ein Leben ohne dich, kann ich mir nicht mehr vorstellen. Willst du mich für alle Zeit begleiten und mich Heiraten?" Die Augen des Schwarz haarigen waren voller Hoffnung und Liebe für den Braun haarigen. Remus konnte erst einmal nichts sagen, so überwältigt war er von diesem Augenblick. Tränen bildeten sich in seinen Augen und er sah Sirius an. Dann fand Moony seine Stimme wieder uns sagte: „Was denkst du denn? Natürlich will ich" Überwältigt vor Glück öffnete Tatze die kleine Schachtel und Steckte seinem Verlobten einen schlichten Ring an den Finger.

Wieso hast du mich alleine Gelassen? Du hast mich versprochen immer für mich da zu sein. Das ist einfach nicht Fair. Mein Herz ist mit dir gestorben, an diesem Tag habe ich alles verloren. Nichts ist mehr wie es war. Du sagtest ich solle weiterleben wenn du nicht mehr bist. Aber das kann ich nicht. Wie kann ich leben, wenn ein Teil von mir bereits Tot ist? Was soll ich nur ohne dich tun?

„Ihr wollt was?" Ungläubig sah Hermine die beiden Männer an, die vor ihr standen. „Heiraten! Sirius hat gestern um meine Hand angehalten." So glücklich hatte das Mädchen ihren Ehemaligen Lehrer lang nicht gesehen. Und es gefiel ihr wirklich, ihn mal wieder aus tiefstem Herzen lächeln zu sehen. „Das ist der reine Wahnsinn" Der jüngste Weasley Sohn war Sprachlos. Sein Mund stand offen und er starrte die beiden nur an. „Machen den Mund zu Ron. So eine Überraschung ist das ja auch nicht." Harry grinste und freute sich innerlich Riesig für seinen Paten. Natürlich hatte er es gewusst, er hatte Sirius ja auch geholfen einen Passenden Ring zu Finden. „Für dich vielleicht. Ich wusste ja nicht mal dass die beiden...." Alle 4 lachten über Rons Blauäugigkeit. „Dann musst du wohl die letzten Monate Blind herumgelaufen sein", sagte Harry scherzhaft zu seinem Besten Freund. Dieser grummelte nur. Dann ertönte Plötzlich ein Schrei und die Gesichter der beiden Rumtreiber wurden von einer Mähne braunen Haares verdeckt. „Das ist ja soooooooo Romantisch. Ich freu mich total", quietschte sie, als sie die beiden rot gewordenen aus ihrem Griff entließ. Sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, doch nicht nur sie. Sirius warf Remus einen verliebten Blick zu den dieser erwiderte.

Den Ring habe ich immer noch, weißt du? Für nichts in der Welt würde ich den Hergeben. Den anderen trage ich immer noch, mein liebster. Wieso nur? Wieso bestraft man mich so? Was habe ich getan? Ich wollte doch nur einmal in meinem Leben glücklich sein. Der Antrag war der Schönste Augenblick meines Lebens... bis auf die Hochzeit. Ich fühlte mich so vollkommen, perfekt....

Mit geschmeidigen Schritten betrat Remus den goldenen Teppich, der zwischen den Stuhlreihen ausgelegt war. Den Blick hatte er nach vorne gerichtet, direkt auf seinen Zukünftigen. Er sah heute so gut aus. Seine Haare gekämmt und einen Ledernen Umhang über seinem Wohl geformten Körper. Dieser Blickte auch in die Richtung des Eingangs, von dem aus sein Verlobter auf ihn zu schritt. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Remus dachte, er müsste streben vor Liebe. So sehr begehrte er diesen Mann, dass es fast schon weh tat.

Arm in Arm mit Molly setzte er seinen Weh zum Altar fort.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit erreichte er seinen Freund und stieg zu ihm Hinauf. Molly setzte sich in de Erste Reihe und zog ein Taschentuch aus ihrem Umhang. Man konnte sie deutlich schnäuzen hören. Remus und Sirius sahen sich an und lächelten beide. Der Priester räusperte sich und begann mit seiner Rede. „Wir sind heute hier zusammengekommen..."

Die blicke der beiden Liebenden schienen in Flammen zu stehen, so sehr begehrten sie sich. Sie standen nicht alleine vor dem Altar, zu Sirius´ rechten stand Harry, sein Trauzeuge und auf der anderen Seite neben Remus stand Hermine. Tränen glitzerten in ihren Augen und auch sie hatte ein Taschentuch in ihrer Hand.

„Wollen sie, Sirius Black, den hier anwesenden Remus John Lupin zu ihrem rechtmäßig angetrauten Ehemann nehmen?" Der angesprochene sah seinem Liebsten in die Augen und sagte: „Ja ich will." - „Und wollen sie, Remus John Lupin..." Remus ließ den Mann nicht aussprechen sondern sagte einfach: „Ja, ich will." Harry reichte Sirius und Remus die Ringe. Dann sahen sich die beiden wieder in Augen und verschlangen ihre Lippen zu einem liebevollen und leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Keinen Tag war ich seitdem ohne dich. Immerzu habe ich an dich gedacht, mein geliebter. An deine sanften Lippen, deine Warmen Hände. Nie wieder werde ich deine Lippen küssen können, dich berühren können.

Der Werwolf stand auf. Es hatte alles keinen Sinn, das wusste er. Er war ein gebrochener Mann, verdammt dazu, ein einsames Leben zu fristen, ohne ein Chance, je wieder Lieben zu können. Dann fasste er einen Entschluss, der ihm schon seit langem im Kopf herum spukte. Mit schnellen Schritten machte er sich auf den Weg zum Astronomie Turm. Das nächtliche Hogwarts war Still und kein Laut war zu hören, außer den Schritten des Lehrers. Eine Lange Treppe stieg er hinauf, immer höher und Höher in Richtung seines Zieles, nie wieder alleine zu sein. Die Schwere Eichentür öffnete sich mit einem knarren und die frische Nachtluft wehte ihm entgegen. Er trat an die Brüstung und stieg auf sie hinauf. Nur noch einen schritt war er entfernt, und diesen war er nur Bereit zu tun. Seine Füße bewegten sie wie von selbst, und dann raste er auf den Grund zu, immer schneller und Schneller.

//Ich komme zu dir, mein geliebter//


End file.
